1227 Wendell Avenue
'''History of 1227 Wendell Avenue''' stuff '''Residents of 1227 Wendell Avenue''' ''Unless stated, dates are incomplete. Include only what has been verified.'' '''1902 -''' - George Emmons '''1926 - (1942)''' - Louis & Sarah Thornton Killeen [[Second Reformed Church]] Sarah was born in this city, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Thornton. She received her early education here and had always in Schenectady. She was affiliated with the Daughters of the Revolution, from her paternal side, one of her progenitors being a signer of the Declaration of Independence, the Order of the Eastern Star, the Shiawassee Council, and with the Second Reformed Church of which she was a member and although which she was active in one of the circles of the Ladies' Aid Society. Sarah died on March 12, 1926 after a month’s long illness at the age of 62.Schenectady Gazette. Obituary. March 22, 1926. Page 6. & Schenectady Gazette. Deaths. March 25, 1926. Page 7. Louis sold the house to the Killeens on June 2, 1926,Schenectady Gazette. 1227 Wendell Is Sold. June 3, 1926. Page 6. but The Estate of Louis Killeen maintained ownership of the home in at least 1942.Schenectady Gazette. Lighted Candle Found in Vacant House Window. Oct 3, 1942. Page 6. ''How is this possible?'' '''1927 - 1940''' - Mr. & Mrs. Neil F. Ryan Neil moved to Schenectady around 1900. He began his business career as a newsboy at the age of 9. He conducted a meat market and later entered the coal business. He followed this by engaging in the trucking business. By 1927, he operated a large, sand and gravel pit in Scotia and was developing a realty plot along the dike in that village. In 1927, he received the Democratic nomination for mayor of Schenectady, but did not win in the general election.SG7 In August 1928, Neil was one of the principal stockholders of the newly created Revine Park Association, a real estate concern. Other stockholders included A. G. Davis of [[1294 Lenox Ave|1294 Lenox]], E. G. Waters of [[1248 Wendell Ave|1248 Wendell]], L. G. Harringer of [[1248 Lenox Ave|1248 Lenox]], and J. L. Patton of [[8 Adams Road|8 Adams]].SG8 Son, Charles T., graduated the Manlius School in 1933, then attended Cornell University.Schenectady Gazette. Four From Here To Graduate At Manlius School. June 10, 1933. Page 5. Daughter, Virginia, was a member of the Junior Etude Club in Dec 1928.SG9 The Ryans had a son (unnamed in the article) in March 1929.SG10 Katherine Lammert was listed as a resident in April 1929, when she got a marriage license with Andress Bertram of 1059 Park Ave.SG11 ''At some point in 1940, the Ryans moved from the premises, and the house was left vacant. So far, no information why they left, why the Estate of Louis Killeen was listed as owner afterward, and when exactly the house sold. Was it empty until the Fraternity bought/moved in in 1948?'' '''1948 - 1959''' - Delta Chi Fraternity of Union College See full article ''Union College'', ''Fraternities and the Fate of Houses in The Plo''t''. (''yet to be written'')'' On Oct 26, 1956, the First Unitarian Society of Schenectady voted to purchase the buildings and lands owned by Delta Chi Fraternity at [[1221 Wendell Ave]]. The Unitarians would take full possession of the property in June 1959, with the intention of building their new church.SG1 '''1959 '''- First Unitarian Society of Schenectady The house was demolished by the First Unitarian Society of Schenectady. The Unitarians then built the church which still stands at 1221 Wendell Ave. '''Architecture of 1227 Wendell Avenue''' stuff References